You're Mine, Gon
by Fem Freaks
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang pembunuh profesional sekaligus vampir yang seorang pemuas di klub night mengungkapkan cintanya pada sahabatnya? "Aaaahhhhhh...Killua..." "G-Gon!" "You're Mine, Gon"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Kyaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya aku nulis fict lagi! padahal yang 'IYD' belum dilanjutin xP hehehe...kali ini pair juga sama! harap dinikmati ya! ;3**

**Pair: Killua x Fem!Gon**

**Rated: Minna! ini R18! OAO *nak***

**WARNING! LEMON AND BLOOD SCEN IN HERE!**

- Happy Reading -

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Terdengar suara jeritan wanita dari sebuah mansion

"Selamat tinggal, pelacur" Seorang laki-laki langsung memotong kepalanya dengan cakar ditangannya dan ia menyeringai lalu menjilat darah wanita yang dibunuhnya tadi

'BRAK!'

Pintu kamar langsung terbuka "Apa yang terja-" Sama seperti wanita tadi, pria itu juga dipotong kepalanya oleh laki-laki tadi

'Membosankan'

Laki-laki itu pun melompat keluar dari jendela mansion dan mulai berjalan kearah sebuah 'Nigh Club' tapi tiba-tiba ia ditabrak oleh seorang perempuan "Ah! Gomenasai!" Perempuan itu langsung minta maaf

"Hn" tapi terlihat laki-laki yang ditabraknya sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya

"Tunggu! apa kau marah padaku?!" karena merasa terganggu laki-laki itu juga mencabut nyawa perempuan yang menabraknya

"Sampah..."

Setelah sampai di night club, laki-laki tadi memesan satu kamar dan ia membawa seorang wanita kekamar itu

"Aaahhhh...ki-kills...aaaahhhhhh..." Rupanya laki-laki itu sedang melayani wanita yang sedang ia puaskan

'Sampah...'

Laki-laki itu membuat kissmark dileher wanita tadi lalu menatap wanita didepannya "Berikan aku, darahmu..." Laki-laki itu langsung menggigit leher sang wanita dan menghisap darahnya

"Aaaaaaakkkkkhhhhhh!" Sang wanita hanya bisa menjerit dan akhirnya nyawanya dicabut oleh laki-laki itu. Setelah mencabut nyawa sang wanita, laki-laki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar dan mencari hal yang dapat membuatnya terhibur.

Tiba-tiba suara hp nya berbunyi dan ia langsung tersenyum melihat siapa orang yang menelponnya "Ya?"

"Ah, Killua! Kau dimana? ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ucap seseorang yang menelponnya

"Aku menunggumu didepan Night Club" balas laki-laki itu atau bisa kita panggil '**_Killua'_**

"Eh? kau kesana lagi? baiklah! aku akan ketempatmu sekarang!" Sambungan pun terputus tapi terlihat Killua yang tersenyum

15 menit kemudian akhirnya orang yang menelponnya tadi atau kita bisa sebut '**_Gon_**' sudah datang

"Go-gomen! aku capek berlari!" Killua langsung menjitak Gon

"Itte! kenapa kau menjitakku?!" Gon langsung memarahi Killua

"Baka! kenapa kau tidak naik taksi saja?" Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Gon mengeluarkan senyum bodohnya

"E-eh? Tu-tuan taksi sedang beristirahat tadi!" Itulah alasan terbodoh untuk menjawab pertanyaan seorang 'Killua'

"Ternyata kau masih tetap bodoh ya, Gon"

"Aku tidak bodoh! sudahlah, ayo jalan-jalan!" Gon mulai menarik tangan Killua dan berjalan

"Gon" Killua mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Gon "Aku lapar sekarang" Bisikan itu membuat Gon merona lalu Killua menariknya ke lorong yang sangat gelap

"Ki-killua!" Killua mulai menjilat leher Gon lalu menggigitnya dan menghisap darahnya "Akh! nnngghh..." Tangan Killua langsung meraba oppai gon dari luar dan meremasnya "A-aahh...ki-killua!"

Killua melepaskan gigitannya dan menjilat darah dibibirnya dan ia langsung mencium bibir Gon

"Mmmmpphhhhhh...mmmpphhhhh!" Gon berusaha mendorong Killua tapi tidak berhasil, akrhinya ia pasrah dengan perlakuan Killua

Tangan Killua yang tadinya meremas oppai gon dari luar langsung masuk kedalam baju gon dan memilin nipple-nya "Mmmmmpphhhhh...mmmppphhhh!" Akhirnya ciuman terlepas dan terlihat Gon yang tampak lezat didepannya

"Gon...You're Mine..." Bisik Killua lalu ia langsung melepaskan semua pakaian Gon dan memasukan Juniornya kedalam V-nya Gon dengan kasar "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...!" Gon hanya bisa berteriak dan mulai menangis dengan perlakuan Killua

Killua mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membuat Gon makin menangis "Killua! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Setelah cukup lama ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya ia merasa akan climax "G-gon...a-aku mau-!" Akhirnya Killua climax didalam Gon dan mencium Gon "Arigatou, Gon..."

Rupanya Gon langsung tertidur setelah Killua me-rape-nya. Killua langsung memakai pakaiannya dan menepuk pipi Gon "Oi! Bangun" Gon langsung membuka matanya "Ki-killua?! K-kau...!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'I Love You'?" Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Gon memerah "Apa jawabanmu?"

"A-aku juga..." Gon menjawabnya sambil menunduk dengan muka memerah dan mereka berciuman lagi

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau milikku..." Bisik Killua dan Gon mengangguk lalu tersenyum

- TBC -

**A/N: HUWAAAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA BIKIN FICT LEMON! x''D GOMEN LEMONNYA GAK HOT BANGET! DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA FREAKS BAKAL BUAT YANG HOT DEH! x""3 MOHON FAV DAN REVIEW NYA YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: FEM! GON IN HERE, BLOOD SCEN, AND LEMON!**

**RATED: M!**

**PAIR: KILLUA X FEM! GON**

- Happy Reading -

**Author POV**

Gon langsung memakai pakaiannya lalu ia dan Killua berjalan keluar dari lorong gelap itu sambil bergandengan "Killua, selanjutnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Gon sambil melihat Killua

"Bagaimana jika kita ke 'Love Hotel'?" Killua sedikit menyeringai ketika mengatakan hal itu

"Love Hotel? Baiklah! Ayo kita kesana!" jawab Gon sambil tersenyum polos

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenangnya dan sampai kedepan Hotel yang sangat besar dan kelihatan sangat mewah

"Sugoii! ayo kita masuk, Kills!" Killua hanya tersenyum dan mereka memasuki hotel itu. Setelah memesan kamar Killua dan Gon langsung memasuki kamar itu dan tanpa Gon ketahui Killua mengunci pintu kamar sambil menyeringai

"Hei Gon" bisik Killua sambil memeluk Gon dari belakang

"A-ada apa?" tanya Gon dengan wajah sedikit memerah

Tiba-tiba Killua mendorong Gon kearah tempat tidur dan mengikat Gon dengan baju yang sudah ia lepaskan "Ki-killua?!"

"Kau tidak tau? Hotel ini adalah hotel khusus 'bercinta' " Bisik Killua dengan nada seksual

"A-apa? Ka-kau menjebakku?!"

"Kau sendiri mau kan?" Killua langsung merobek seluruh pakaian Gon dengan cakarnya

"Ki-killua! kumohon jangan!" Gon terus memohon pada Killua agar tidak melakukan 'itu' lagi

"Gomen Gon. Kau terlihat sangat menggoda" bisik Killua lalu langsung mencium Gon, tangan kanan nya memilin nipple Gon sementara yang sebelah meremas oppai Gon

"Nngghh...nggghhh..."

Killua memberikan banyak kissmark di oppai Gon, lalu lama kelamaan ia menurunkan tangannya dari oppai ke v-nya Gon dan mulai mengelus bagian itu

"Nnnngghh...ki-killua...ngghh..."

Tanpa aba-aba Killua langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam v-nya Gon dengan kasar dan memaju mundurkan-nya dengan cepat

"Aaaaahhhhh! aaahhhh!" Semakin lama killua makin kasar memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya itu dan membuat gon mulai menangis "Ki-killu! aaahhh! aaaahhhh!"

Killua tidak mendengarkan perkataan gon dan terus memaju mundurkan jarinya sampai pada akhirnya gon orgasme "Nnngghh! nngghh...killu!"

"Apa?" Tanya killua sambil membuka celananya dan menyodorkannya didepan wajah gon "Mainkan ini, gon"

Gon menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan itu membuat killua sangat bosan "membosankan" killua mengeluarkan cakarnya lagi dan menggores leher gon sampai gon membuka sedikit celah mulutnya, killua tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini! dengan cepat ia memasukkan junior-nya kedalam mulut gon "Ayo, gon"

"Ngggmmmhhhh! nnggmmmhhh!" Killua memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan terkadang juniornya membuat gon tersedak "Nggmmpphh!"

- 15 menit kemudian -

'CROT CROT CROT!'

Killua telah sampai climax dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut gon "Minum saja, gon..." kata killua seraya menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam mulut gon

"It's show time"

Tanpa aba-aba killua langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam v-nya gon dengan sangat kasar "Aaaahhh! ki-killua!" baru saja gon bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya, tapi sekarang rasa sakit itu kembali lagi

"Gomen gon...aku tidak bisa menahannya..." Killua memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan sangat brutal tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit yang diterima gon

"Aaaaahhhh! aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Killua memutar tubuh gon dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya lagi "Aaaaahhh! gon! apa kau bisa merasakan milikku didalam-mu?" tanya killua sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan seksual

"Ki-killu! aaahhhhhhhh!" Gon terus menangis karena rasa sakitnya terus bertambah apalagi killua terus menyerang titik terdalamnya "Aaaaahhhh! aaaaahhhh!"

"Gon-! aku mau-!"

"Ja-jangan di-ah! dalam-aahhh!"

'CROT CROT CROT'

Killua climax didalam gon, rasanya ia sudah puas sekarang tapi ada sesuatu yang dia sangat ingat

"Gon, apa kau mau menjadi vampir sepertiku?" bisik killua

Gon menghapus air matanya dan menatap killua dengan matanya yang lembab "A-apa itu artinya kita a-akan terus bersama selamanya?" killua mengangguk 'iya' "A-aku ma-mau..."

Killua tersenyum dan mengecup pipi gon "Baiklah" Ia memanjangkan taringnya dan menggigit tangannya lalu meminumkan darahnya ke gon dengan cara 'berciuman'. Setelah berciuman, gon pun pingsan dan butuh 18 menit untuk tersadar dari pingsannya "Gon..."

-18 menit kemudian-

Gon mulai membuka matanya dan terlihat killua yang tersenyum lembut padanya "Ki..llua..."

'DEG!'

Mata gon memerah melihat leher killua, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggigit killua dan meminum darahnya "minumlah sesukamu, gon..."

'You're Mine, Gon...'

**TBC**

**A/N: HUWAAAAAAAAA! GOMEN YA KALAU ANCUR! _ SOALNYA AKU NGERJAINNYA CEPAT-CEPAT! BTW, MOHON REVIEW NYA YA! KALAU BISA FAV JUGA ^O^)/**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN~!**


End file.
